Trimoire Heart
Trimoire Heart Trimoire Heart is an official team of the Fairy Tail Wiki under the Grammar Guild; they are a group of Fairy Tail Wiki users who have the task of trimming out the extra details that appear within character synopses, chapter/episode summaries and arc page summaries. These users are dedicated to the task of making sure everything is neat, proper, to the point, and understandable to the average reader, as well as making sure that sentences flow together accordingly and that the sentence structure has not become distorted as a result of their reduction or otherwise. Creation Originally mentioned light-heartedly by Mega, Trimoire Heart came into being when Wrath noticed that a particular page he was editing was full of information that did not belong. Seeing that many other pages, most notably arc pages and the main character pages, were similar in this regard, Wrath suggested to Rai that they make a team to essentially "trim up" the wiki and make sure everything is proper and where it needs to be as far as summaries go. Rai agreed and together, along with the help of several others, they created the name, theme colors and basic duties of the team. After the fact, seeking popular opinion and willful volunteers, Wrath and Rai opened a forum looking for those skilled and dedicated enough to rise to the challenge of trimming down the wiki. Team Statistics Duties of Trimoire Heart The following are the duties of Trimoire Heart: :1. Ensure that character synopses meet the quality standards of the wiki whilst also making sure that they are true "summaries"; trimming out the detail not needed while still being able to get the gist of what happened. :2. Ensure that character synopses (Omake sections included) are written from the POV (point of view) of the character in question and do not reflect the views of other characters :3. Keep track of recent addition to character pages in regards to the manga and/or anime, making sure that they too follow the guidelines as to what a "summary" truly is. :4. Ensure that chapter/episode pages are not a detail-for-detail account of what happened in the chapter and/or episode. :5. Ensure that arc summaries are truly that: Summaries of the arc. Remember that arc pages are supposed to be a summarization of the arc itself, meaning that only key details should be written. :6. To ensure that, in general, whatever they are working on is written in American English and follows the correct syntax of that particular variation of the language. :7. Add or remove images as they see fit during the course of their reduction. A well-illustrated article is necessary, but flooding it with images and making it looked cramped is not. The following, however are the duties of Trimoire Heart. :1. Update the character pages with new information in regards to the manga and/or anime. Those are the duties of the Lightning Update Tribe and Anime Summary Guild, respectively. Doing so will not net you a reward. :2. Go above and beyond and do a full page grammar check/reduction. That is the duty of the Grammar Guild and users who do so will not earn an extra reward. :3. Do a full-page reference check. Adding references may be necessary, but that is the job of the Referencia Guild, and users are by default expected to be prepared to reference whatever they see, regardless. :4. Reduce the content of other sections and/or other types of pages. Appearances, personalities, histories, etc. are all meant to be fleshed out, as are pages for Magic, Spells and Abilities. Requests If any user feels that a particular page is in need of a trim, they are free to leave a message on the team's talk page, after which it will be reviewed by the team leader to see if it is worthy of being reduced. If it is, it will be added to the request board with the appropriate reward amount tacked on. If not, you will be informed and given a reason as to why so that you understand why the page in question is fine as it is. Mages Process This team is slightly different other Fairy Tail Wiki Teams and Guilds in the regards that it essentially "cleans up" what the others do. Acting more or less like the site janitors, Trimoire Heart work in the shadows to make sure that everything as far as summaries are as they should be. When a Mage wishes to take a job, they simply put Taken by and your signature, minus the timestamp, next to it. When the job is completed, simply replace it with Completed by and it will be reviewed for completion. At the end of the month, Wrath will tally up all the jewels earned and award the title of Mage of the Month to whomever garnered the most reward; users who earned second and third place will be recognized as well. Joining Trimoire Heart Joining Trimoire Heart is quite simple: post your desire to join the team on the team talk page and it will be reviewed. If accepted, you will be notified right away and Wrath will add your name to the list of Mages. Take note however, that there are certain criteria that need to be met. For those that wish to join the team, keep these things in mind: *Must have very good spelling/grammar. *Must be very good at summarizing. Depending on who you are, you may be given an entrance test. *It would be preferred if you had knowledge of basic wiki codes; i.e. adding images, adding references, etc. *Must be familiar with all of our policies (the in-universe policy, especially). Excommunication In general, any user that goes three months without completing at least 3''' jobs will be excommunicated from Trimoire Heart. However, we tend to keep the real lives and obligations of our members in perspective, and so exceptions can be made most easily. If you do end up excommunicated from Trimoire Heart, though, it's not really a big deal. Just wait a little while until your schedule clears up a bit more and re-apply. You'll be welcomed back with open arms, most likely. Team Mark For use by Mages '''only!!! *insert team mark here* Type on your userpage to symbolize that you are a member of this team. Request Board Cleanup ; there is no job limit, but try not to be greedy.}} }} Reductions }} Completed Jobs Monthly Total